


To Live Forever

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little angst, Blood, Blood Sharing, F/F, Happy Ending tho, Knifeplay, Rhea is a sadist, Sadism, Tribadism, because i'm gay and a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “I-I don’t hate the pain...” Rhea looked at Catherine with such disbelief that it might have been disgust. “Hey, no offense, but you have no right to judge me.”“You don’t hate it?”(Catherine wants to be with Rhea forever. Rhea is hesitant to make an offer for strange reasons.)(Sequel to The Sapphic Sands of Zanado, but can be read as a stand-alone.)





	To Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 3: Knifeplay)
> 
> If you clicked this...once again, congrats on being open-minded.
> 
> also since nobody will click on this here's the tentative kinktober prompt list  
https://imgur.com/a/dlWtPqe  
have fun. it will probably change around a bit.

They went quite a long time without the subject of death coming up. Rhea had probably never thought about it, never being in a relationship before, and Catherine wasn’t used to being with people who were immortal. It wasn’t something that Catherine had to consider, until Rhea brought it up.

It was pillow talk, only a few months after they’d returned to the monastery together. Rhea had said she was going to take a backseat role, but students still looked up to her, and Byleth recommended her highly, so she was often busy giving advice or bonding with students. Catherine took on a similar role in the Knights of Seiros; not quite a part of it, but heralded enough that people asked her for advice. Catherine was happy they got around the monastery often. Rhea was so used to being secluded in Zanado that Catherine wasn’t sure if she’d readjust. But when she saw the people in the monastery, all of the people that loved her and respected her, she couldn’t stay cooped up in her room, no matter how much she expressed the desire to. 

The evenings, however, were for Catherine. Their relationship was no secret at the monastery by then, and everyone knew that Rhea reserved her evenings for time with Catherine. Catherine loved watching her talk about the monastery, what had happened that day, the love people had for her mother, for being alive in peacetime.

“Living so openly...I never thought it would be this glorious,” Rhea said one night. She held Catherine’s hand in hers. They laid facing each other in their bed, noses just barely touching above their pillow. “Byleth invited me to teach a seminar. I might take her up on it. What do you think?”

“I think that’s awesome! These kids love you, Rhea,” Catherine said. Rhea flushed. “What’s it gonna be on?”

“Hand-to-hand combat.”

“You certainly know a lot about that. I think my jaw moved a few inches to the right when you hit me back in Zanado.”

Rhea laughed, her hand stroking Catherine’s bare hip. “If you would like to help me demonstrate in my class, I would be glad to hit you from the other direction and move it back.”

“Your sense of humor is really coming along.” 

“Thanks to you, of course.”

“I don’t know what you’d do without me, honestly.”

“I don't either,” Rhea said. She let go of Catherine’s hand, then, stopped rubbing her hip. She rolled onto her back. Catherine remained on her side, watching Rhea with raised eyebrows. “I actually...thought about that, recently. What I would do, if you were gone.”

Catherine tensed. “Hey, I know I’m a bit reckless, but we’re in peacetime. I kinda miss being a vigilante or whatever, but I can settle for a cushy life here. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

“Even if nothing happens  _ to _ you,” Rhea began. She paused, then, staring at the ceiling. “Even if nothing happens to you, Catherine, I will outlive you. Do you ever think about that?” Catherine didn’t respond. Well, no, she didn’t think about it. She hardly thought about Rhea being centuries old. If anything, she felt like Rhea was younger than her. “I know. I understand it may come as a shock to you. I did not think about it, either, since we’ve been so happy...but I cannot help thinking about it, now that my mind has conjured the thought. I know it is a selfish concern at heart. When you...pass away, you will be at peace. It is only I who will suffer, and yet—”

Rhea’s voice became shaky as she spoke, and Catherine moved closer to her side, holding her. “Okay, okay. Hush up. You’re getting worked up over nothing, Rhea,” Catherine said. “I’m as healthy as a horse. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But, Catherine, you will. Do you not see what I am saying? You can be as healthy as you want, but you are mortal. That is the short of it.”

Rhea didn’t mean it to be offensive, or aggressive, but Catherine still felt a little hurt. Rhea  _ would _ be alone, eventually. Catherine  _ would _ pass away. She was only in her late thirties, but...she would start to age physically, too, wouldn’t she? And Rhea wouldn’t really change. Rhea would never leave her over something like that, but Catherine still didn’t like the concept.

Catherine didn’t like thinking about problems that she couldn’t solve, but Rhea was a worrier. It seemed like “don’t think about it” wasn’t going to fly with Rhea. She had to take a different approach. “It’s been six months, Rhea. We’ve been fine, haven’t we? Don’t stress yourself out about it now. When the time comes—”

“Catherine,” Rhea said. “I know this is selfish, for me to ask this. I know it is. But I cannot help myself. I am in no way qualified to ask something like this of you, but I am putting my trust in you.”

“What? Ask me what?”

“If there were a way for us to be together forever, would you take it?”

“If there was, of course. What kind of question is that?”

Rhea sat up abruptly, and Catherine did the same, wrapping her arm around Rhea’s waist. “You misunderstand me,” Rhea said. “I am not asking you this for the sake of imagining it. I am asking because there is a way, and I—”

“No fucking way,” Catherine said. Rhea looked at her sternly. “Ah, sorry. I just...you’re joking, right? You do realize I’d have to be immortal for that to happen, right?”

Rhea nodded. Catherine was almost horrified when she realized that Rhea was being serious, and it must have shown on her face. “I understand your hesitance. This is...no small commitment. And it is not just a commitment to me. It will be lonely, Catherine. Even with me and Seteth here...you will have others in your life that you love, and they will pass. I want you to understand that.”

“That’s...” Catherine looked down at Rhea’s lap, thinking hard. A lifetime with Rhea? No, several lifetimes with Rhea. All of the lifetimes they could ever want, so long as nobody pointed a sword at them. “Rhea...that doesn’t matter. If I have you, then I would make it through. It’s not like there aren’t people who I loved that have died before.”

“I’d like you to think about it a little more,” Rhea said. “And, no, I don’t believe you said that without thinking, before you suggest it. I know you put some thought into what you just said. Just not as much as I would appreciate. If I were to give you enough of my blood, then you would indeed live forever. Be sure to consider all of the circumstances and outcomes before giving me a response.”

“Rhea. I love you. And I don’t want you to be alone. That’s the bottom line. I’ll do what’s best for me, too, but in the end, that usually just comes down to you being happy.”

“Sleep on it, my love. We’ll discuss it in the morning.”

* * *

Catherine didn’t dream at all that night, which was strange. She usually dreamed when she had a lot to consider. When she woke up, Rhea was gone.  _ There goes our discussion. _

Well, it was an inevitable conversation, so Catherine decided not to push it. Instead, she got dressed and decided to seek out Seteth. He was hard to find, usually, but Catherine was lucky enough to find him sitting in his office for once. 

“Morning, Seteth,” she said.

He had warmed up to her a little more in those past months, likely at Rhea’s request. Whatever the reason, Catherine would take it. She liked to think Seteth was one of her closest friends, outside of Rhea. Still, some things about him just wouldn’t change... “It is half past noon, Catherine. A bit late for ‘good morning’.”

“That late, huh? That’s why Rhea’s gone. Here I thought she was avoiding me.”

Seteth looked up from his quill and paper, shoulders straightening. “Avoiding you? Why would she be doing that?”

“Might as well let the cat out of the bag.” Catherine took a seat at his desk, folding her hands atop it. “Yeah, we had a little talk last night. About, um...what would happen if...or, when...I pass away.”

“Ah,” Seteth said. That was all he said for a long while, staring at his paper. Catherine realized that he must have been thinking about his wife, and she regretted speaking. “I have been in a similar predicament. Rhea, as impulsive as she is, has surely informed you of the alternative?”

“Impulsive? I wouldn’t say—well, maybe I would. Either way, yeah, she told me, and I—”

“And you, being equally impulsive, said yes,” Seteth sighed. “You two are truly a catastrophe when paired with one another. You are both too passionate.”

Catherine balked. “Too passionate? I don’t think such a thing exists.”

“That way of thinking is your problem.”

“It’s not a problem. But even she’s acting like I said something wrong...”

“It is a big commitment. Even my own wife did not want to take it, and I understood her completely,” Seteth said. Was his voice shaking? “It may be unbearable, at some points. To be alive forever. Not to mention, the blood-giving ritual itself is quite painful.”

“I don’t care. I’ve made my decision. I love Rhea, Seteth. You know that, she knows that. What’s a little pain?”

“Perhaps Rhea should discuss this with you instead of me. It is not my place. I have never given blood to another. I can only give advice based off of what I have heard, and I have heard that it is unpleasant,” Seteth said, with finality. He looked back down at his papers, so Catherine decided to leave.

She couldn’t make it out of the door without bumping into Rhea. Rhea seemed surprised, then pleased. “Catherine. Good afternoon, dear.”

She gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek, to which Seteth cleared his throat. Catherine decided to ignore him, giving Rhea a kiss on the lips in response. “Good afternoon, princess. You were up and at ‘em pretty early, huh?”

“Yes, my apologies. I was helping Seteth out with a few things,” Rhea said. She held up a stack of papers, and Catherine stepped aside so that she could deliver them to Seteth. “We could have lunch together, if you would like.”

“It’d be much appreciated. I want to have a little talk with you.”

Rhea nodded, purposefully avoiding eye contact with both Catherine and Seteth. “Okay. That...that is fine. Give me an hour, and—”

“Do not worry, Rhea,” Seteth said. He took the papers, straightening them and standing. “I will be going for an early lunch, myself. Have your chat, and we can reconvene later.”

“Well—thank you, Seteth.” Rhea took Catherine’s hand, smiling anxiously. Catherine gave Seteth the slightest of nods.

* * *

They took their meals to one of the gardens at the monastery, sitting on a bench together as they ate. Rhea ate in a way that was so prim and proper that Catherine felt guilty for shoving food down her throat like a beast, but Rhea never said anything about it. That day, they didn’t say much at all. Catherine asked what her and Seteth had been doing, and Rhea explained it briefly. Something or other regarding admissions of new students. Then they went back to eating in silence.

Once they finished eating, they brought their dishes back to the dining hall, then decided to have a stroll around the monastery, arms linked. They drew the attention of a few passersby, but their expressions were serious, and everyone knew not to bother them. When Catherine began to speak, she talked in a low voice; it was nobody’s business, what she was about to say. “I gave it some thought. And I had a chat with Seteth.”

Rhea covered her hand with her mouth. “With Seteth? About...”

“Yeah, I did. I thought he could give a little insight, y’know? He was just as ambiguously useless as ever, though.”

“He has never given blood before. I have, several times before, but...as you must already know, never to a lover.”

“I can see how that would make things different.”

“When it came to Jeralt—Sothis have him—or monastery workers, it was different,” Rhea said. “It was nothing more than a necessity, or a generosity. With you, it would be...for my own selfish gain. That is what I am afraid of. You always say you would do anything for me, but to live forever is not as gracious as it seems. Especially not with me.”

Catherine stopped walking, unlacing her arm from Rhea’s. She put a hand on Rhea’s shoulder, squeezing just a little bit. “Rhea, you’re not listening. I don’t  _ care _ if it’s not as glorious as people make it out to be. I’ll be with you. And  _ that’s _ what makes it special. I wouldn’t do this for anyone else. And I already told you that I’ll be looking out for myself, too. Spending as many lifetimes as I want with you is doing just that. You understand?”

Rhea looked into Catherine’s eyes. Then, she looked out at the pond, her gaze almost forlorn. “If you insist. Then...tonight. We will do it tonight.”

“Sounds good to me.” Rhea looked at Catherine again, wide-eyed. “Were you expecting me to back down?”

“No, no. I just...I need some time to prepare myself,” Rhea said. Catherine tilted her head. “Never mind it, my love. Tonight, when we retire...I will see you then.” 

Rhea took Catherine’s hand, kissed it, then swept away.

* * *

Catherine returned to their room before the sun had even set, opting for an early dinner. When she passed by Seteth’s office, she saw that both Seteth and Rhea were furiously scribbling on papers, not even noticing her walking by. Well, that was fine. Catherine had to prepare herself, too, although she wasn’t quite sure what Rhea was preparing for.

Catherine was unsure what to expect. Rhea was giving her blood, and it was supposed to be painful...what would that entail, specifically? She tried to piece it all together, surprised by how nonchalant she was about it. Rhea cutting her open, dripping blood into the wound...it didn’t feel like anything special, in her head.

It was near midnight when Rhea came in. Catherine’s heart was racing, and she stayed her tongue, waiting for Rhea to speak first. Catherine hadn’t lit a lamp, so Rhea did so, then jumped when she saw that Catherine’s eyes were open. “My. I thought you might have fallen asleep by now.”

“I’m starting to think you’re afraid to do this.”

“Not afraid. Just hesitant on your behalf.”

Rhea changed, and Catherine rolled on her side to watch. Rhea looked over her shoulder every now and again, flushing deeper each time she turned around. “So, what do I need to do?”

“Tell me again that you’re sure.” Rhea pulled a night gown over her head, white and flowing. She always wore pretty little things like that, but it didn’t seem to be appropriate, if she was going to be spilling blood. 

“I’m sure. Damn, Rhea, how many times—”

“As many as I would like,” Rhea interrupted. Catherine had almost forgotten how severe she could be. “Please keep in mind that you are not the only one making a sacrifice. It is my blood I am sharing, after all.”

“That’s fair. But I feel like it’s a bit of an excuse.” Catherine sat up, then leaned over to the bedside. She picked up a dagger; it was simply made, with a black handle. Not at all ornate, but it would get the job done. “I came prepared.”

Rhea looked at the knife, then looked away. “I would prefer to use my own.”

“Huh. Alright. As long as we get through with it.” 

Rhea opened the chest at the foot of her bed, then drew a smaller dagger. The handle was silver, with the Crest of Seiros engraved in it. Rhea climbed onto the bed, then unsheathed it. It sure was sharp... “Catherine,” Rhea said. “I will have to make a wound on your skin.”

“I got that part.”

“Before that, I will make one on mine. That way, if it looks too painful, you will not have been harmed, and you can easily change your mind. I will clean the blade, put it away, and we will never speak of this again.”

“Not gonna happen, but alright. Do whatever makes you happy. You’re not going to talk me out of this, Rhea. I can take a little cut. Hell, at least it’s you.”

Rhea sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Then, she held her left wrist out, holding the dagger in her right. “Well, then. I will...proceed.”

Catherine wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to look at Rhea’s eyes or her arm, so she opted for the former. Rhea hardly flinched, even though her eyes were closed; Catherine glanced down at her arm to see if she was actually cutting anything, and was surprised to see the streak of red forming on Rhea’s arm. A fat stream of blood started to leak out, running down Rhea’s palm. Rhea tensed, her hand clenched into a fist. When she was finished, she opened her eyes, looking down at the open wound. 

Then, she looked up at Catherine.

“Well?”

“My turn, right?”

“Catherine, please,” Rhea said, sighing.

“I would feel even worse if I turned back now, after you’ve already done it.” Catherine sat up on her knees, took her hair out of its tie. Rhea loved looking at her like that. “Come on. My turn. If you want me to do it, I will.”

Rhea was still pink in the face, panting. And yet, she’d hardly moved a muscle when she cut herself. Still, she forged on, moving forward so that Catherine was closer to her. “No. I...I will. Hold out your arm, Catherine. Whichever you prefer. And tell me once more that you want this.”

Catherine held out her right arm, looking Rhea in the eyes. She remained silent for a few moments; not out of hesitation, but to let Rhea see the seriousness in her gaze. “I want this, Rhea. I want to be with you forever. Let’s do it.”

The knife was cold from the air of the room, but warm with Rhea’s blood. Rhea pressed it against Catherine’s arm and let it rest there. Then, slowly, excruciatingly, she dragged the knife across Catherine’s skin. Catherine wanted to grab Rhea’s arm, just out of reflex, but she decided to squeeze her own thigh instead. Rhea’s breath got heavier, as if she was forcing each one out.

When Rhea finished, the wound was long, thick, going halfway around Catherine’s wrist. A tear had fallen from the corner of her eye, but the only other effect was the racing of her heart. Rhea looked at her, then looked away, down at their bleeding arms. Rhea held her wound over Catherine’s, and the flow of gravity began to pull her blood downward. Drip, drip, drip. Catherine didn’t know what to expect; she was surprised to see that Rhea’s blood entered her wound and began to close it, a strong thrum of energy pulsing through her arm, then her shoulder, then her torso, then her whole body. It was almost euphoric.

The whole time, Rhea did not look at her.

The wound eventually closed all the way, and Rhea placed the hand of her unwounded arm over her wrist. With a glow of magic, her own wound began to close. 

“Huh,” Catherine said. Rhea kept her eyes fixed on the sheets. “That’s it?”

“That is it.”

“You blew it out of proportion. That was nothing,” Catherine said, folding her arms confidently. “I feel like a million gold coins. How about you? Aren’t you happy? Even a little?”

“Catherine,” Rhea said. Finally, she looked up, and Catherine saw that her cheeks hadn’t quite cooled yet. Her eyes were brimming with tears. “Catherine, I...oh, Goddess, forgive me.”

“What? You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m happy as hell, Rhea. Nothing can ever take me from you, now,” Catherine said. She took Rhea’s bloodied hand, and Rhea pulled away as if she were stung.

“It’s not that,” Rhea cried out. Catherine was bewildered. “Catherine, I’m a monster, I...yes, I should be happy, but I knew that if we did something like this, I would react this way. You ought to be disgusted with me.”

“React how? Sure, you’ve been acting a little strange, but—”

Rhea took Catherine’s hand, shutting her eyes. She guided Catherine between her legs, and Catherine furrowed her brow as Rhea pressed her fingers to the fabric.

Rhea was wet.

“Oh,” Catherine said, quietly, drawing her hand back. Rhea began to shudder, and Catherine immediately went to comfort her. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s alright. You’re not the first person to get off on this kind of thing, y’know? Trust me, Rhea, you’re not the only masochist on Earth.”

“It wasn’t harming myself that did it, Catherine. It was you.”  _ Oh. _ “How can I say I love you, when hurting you does this to me?”

“You do love me,” Catherine responded. She had nothing else to say. “I know that.”

“Catherine. I nearly came when I saw you bleed,” Rhea said. Catherine’s chest tightened at her words, a familiar sensation. Rhea opened her eyes, and Catherine saw tears falling. “I’m a monster. And now you’re tied to me forever, and I let it happen—”

“It-it’s fine, Rhea. I mean it. There’s nothing wrong with you. Everybody likes something different. You’re just...really, really different.” Wrong choice of words. Rhea started to back away, but Catherine caught her arm, gripping her tight. “It’s  _ okay. _ Look...”

Catherine picked the dagger up in her hand, then pressed it into Rhea’s. She lifted the hem of her shirt, exposing her stomach—it was just a bit fleshier than most parts of her body, she figured—then guided Rhea’s hand towards her. Rhea gasped, pulling back and shaking her head. “Catherine, no.  _ Goddess, _ no! I don’t want—”

“You want it. And it’s fine,” Catherine insisted. “You want me to do it myself? Huh? I don’t mind. Just heal me after, and we’ll be fair and square. I mean, look at me, Rhea. What’s a few more scars? From someone who loves me? You do love me. That’s the bottom line. You did this for me. You can say it’s selfish all you want, but I’m  _ happy  _ that I’ll be with you forever. So let me do this for you.”

Rhea wiped her tears away, looking down at Catherine’s skin. There were assorted, faded scars on her skin, but none were fresh. Not until Catherine pressed Rhea’s hand downward, until Rhea gripped the hilt tighter and placed her own pressure on the knife. She broke skin, dragged it across, and Catherine’s abdomen tensed. It was different from most wounds inflicted upon her. It was a controlled movement, steady and slow. Rhea watched every bit, sighing almost cathartically.

“You ought to hate me,” Rhea whispered.

“I-I don’t hate the pain...” Rhea looked at Catherine with such disbelief that it might have been disgust. “Hey, no offense, but you have no right to judge me.”

“You don’t hate it?”

“It’s kinda like...burning,” Catherine said. Rhea lifted the knife; Catherine withdrew her hand. Rhea was moving all on her own then. Carefully, she began to cut another line, parallel to the last. Catherine sucked air in through her teeth, but Rhea didn’t stop. “Yeah. Like that. It’s really warm, kinda. I dunno how to describe it.”

“That’s how it makes me feel, too.” Rhea was focused on her craft, perfect little lines of blood with her holy blade. The cuts got more shallow as she went on, but they each still brought that burning with them. “Warm. I remember when we were in Zanado, when we sparred—when I struck you and you were flattened beneath me.”

“So that did turn you on. I thought so,” Catherine said. Rhea had made six cuts by then, situated around Catherine’s belly button. Three above, three below.

“It...it did. I never thought it would go this far, but sometimes, when we’re making love, I think about it,” Rhea admitted. “I love being passive for you, laying back and letting you do as you wish, but sometimes...sometimes I want to see you writhe for me, in the worst of ways.”

The dip in her voice was a sure sign of her arousal. Suddenly, she dropped the blade, letting their blood stain the sheets. She leaned down, kissing Catherine hard. Catherine jerked when Rhea’s stomach pressed against hers, aggravating the scars, but Rhea only kissed harder when Catherine hissed in pain. They were both bloody, by then; Catherine wondered if Rhea enjoyed that, too.

Rhea rose up again, her eyes dark and her gown bloodied. “Allow me to make love to you tonight, Catherine,” Rhea said. It was not quite a command, but not quite a plea, either.

Whatever it was, she only needed a small nod from Catherine before she continued. She undressed Catherine first, being a bit more mindful of her wounds as she did so. When Catherine was bare, Rhea removed her nightgown, then her panties. She moved quickly, and Catherine was still reeling from the adrenaline of the cuts. Rhea parted Catherine’s legs and climbed atop her, anchoring her hips so that they were rubbing against each other.

It was something new, something different. They’d never done something like that before, especially not with Rhea on top, taking control. Catherine could do nothing but lay there, watching Rhea’s breasts bounce as she grinded against Catherine.

“Yes, that face,” Rhea breathed. Catherine couldn’t see what kind of face she was making, but whatever it was, Rhea was pleased. “Catherine, my love...!”

Catherine reached for Rhea’s hand, squeezing it as Rhea rocked her hips. Catherine was equally mortified and pleased to feel that she was wet, too, from Rhea carving her. She was glad that she’d reacted that way, because it was Rhea, and that was how she was supposed to react to her. Rhea slid against her over and over again, just barely bumping against her clit each time, and Catherine moaned with each touch.

Catherine’s stomach was still bleeding, and each thrust of Rhea's hips brought the droplets closer and closer to their joined legs. Neither of them seemed to mind it. Catherine even began to move against Rhea. She didn't ignore the searing pain. Instead, she relished it, taking it in along with the pleasure.

Rhea pulled Catherine's leg close to her, hugging it to her side. Catherine hadn't seen her that excited since their days in Zanado. Catherine didn't know where she ended and Rhea began, they were pressed so close to one another. Rhea eventually leaned over and kissed Catherine, and Catherine knew her blood was smearing Rhea's skin. It was filthy, the way they were rutting against each other and coating each other with blood. It was wild, heart pounding. Just how Catherine liked it.

They tumbled over the edge together, but Rhea came first. She was usually loud; that night, she just whispered Catherine's name like a mantra, spurring Catherine on with her desperate voice. Catherine couldn't speak, she couldn't put the feeling of Rhea's pussy and the tingling pain of her incisions into words. She squeezed Rhea’s hand so tight that it had to hurt, but Rhea just squeezed back.

Catherine felt dizzy when they finished, almost delirious. Rhea lifted herself up, not without resistance from her tired muscles, and frowned when she saw Catherine’s face. “It seems I’ve overwhelmed you.”

“Let’s go again,” Catherine said.

Rhea laughed, but got off of the bed anyway. Catherine couldn’t lift her head, she was so tired. When Rhea came back, she had a wet cloth; the water on it was cool, and Catherine twisted against the sheets when she felt it. “I ought to clean you before I close these up,” Rhea said. She cleaned Catherine’s abdomen, then closed her wounds. Afterwards, she wiped away the blood on her own hands and stomach. “I hope you will not come to regret me.”

“And vice versa.”

“Oh, no need to discuss impossible things,” Rhea said, fondly. “Get up, now, beloved. I’d like to change the sheets.”

“Tomorrow. We’ve got forever, baby. No need to rush.” Catherine managed to lift her arms, wrapping them around Rhea and pulling her into a bear hug. “You hear me? We’ve got forever.”

“You’ll have to let me know if you start feeling strange. I only gave you a little bit,” Rhea said. Was Catherine really so out of it that Rhea ignored her uncharacteristically flowery language? “Rest tomorrow, and let me know how you fare.”

“You’ll have to stay with me, then,” Catherine said.

She was only joking, but Rhea finally relented, relaxing into her grasp. Good. Catherine craved something warm... “That I’ll do. Perhaps I’ll hold you close all day long—only so I can hear your heart beating.”

“Kiss me a lot, too, to make sure I’m not getting a fever. You know, in my lips.”

“I suppose I’ll have to undress you, too, so I can inspect you more closely...”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ik this smut scene is irredeemably short. sue meeeeee


End file.
